


Let's Do Something Fun!

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from myjamflavouredmindtardis about Sam and Gabriel going to a baseball game and getting on the kiss cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do Something Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/51437002657/lets-do-something-fun
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

Sam tapped his fingers idly against the table, staring at his computer screen but not really looking at it. He was dimly aware of Gabriel watching him from across the room, but he was ignoring the archangel for the moment.

"C’mon, Samsquatch, let’s do something fun!" Gabriel practically begged, crossing the room and leaning over the laptop so Sam had no choice but to look at him.

"I’ve got research to do," Sam offered as a weak counterargument.

Gabriel made a face at him. “Dean dragged Cas to the bar ages ago, and you haven’t done any real work in at least an hour. C’mon, if I’m going to spend my valuable time hanging out with you guys, the least you can do is join me for some fun every now and again.”

"Why are you hanging out with us again?" Sam asked, partly out of an attempt to distract the archangel and partly out of genuine curiosity.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re so dense sometimes, kiddo. Please? I swear, just two hours, tops. I promise.”

Sam sighed dramatically, but closed his laptop lid and nodded. “Alright, fine. As long as this keeps you from pestering me for awhile.”

Grinning, Gabriel practically bounced up and down as Sam stood up from the table. “I promise to behave myself when you have work to do,” he said solemnly.

Sam didn’t believe him, but smiled anyway and held out his hand the archangel as though bestowing a great honor upon him. “So, where are we going?”

Eyes glinting mischievously Gabriel just smirked at him before gripping Sam’s hand and causing them both to vanish.

"Oof." Sam felt jolted by the sudden landing, and was surprised to find he was sitting down. A sudden rush of noise caused him to look up, and he was even more shocked by the stadium in front of him. "Baseball?" He asked Gabriel incredulously.

"It’s a signature American sport!" Gabriel retorted defensively. At Sam’s raised eyebrow, he shrugged and added, "So I’m not American. Big deal! Celestial beings are allowed to enjoy sporting events!"

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, relaxing back against the seat. He’d played sports a few times as a kid, but not very often, and the only professional game he’d ever been to was only because John had made Sam and Dean go after a spirit that was haunting an antique football.

"Have you ever watched baseball before, Sammy?" Gabriel asked conversationally, his eyes not straying from the already in-progress game.

"Not really, no," Sam admitted. "I know that snacks are pretty customary though." He wasn’t really hungry, but he figured if the archangel was going to drag him to a ball game he might at least provide snacks.

Gabriel grinned and snapped a box of Cracker Jacks into Sam’s waiting hands. “Happy, kiddo?”

Smiling in spite of himself, Sam nodded. “Yeah, actually. It’s nice to relax every now and then.”

Making a huffing noise of agreement, Gabriel shook his head at Sam. “You really need to get out more. Every time I come by Dean’s out doing something with Cas, but you’re always working. It's good to get out every once in a while, Sammy.”

Sam briefly thought about correcting the nickname, but decided he didn’t mind very much. “I have fun sometimes,” he disagreed. “I just tend to get caught up in my work. That’s not a crime.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but didn’t argue back. “Well, I’ll admit you’re good at your job. It’s actually fun to watch you guys work out your cases.”

"Is that why you’ve been hanging around so much?" Sam asked, popping a handful of Cracker Jacks in his mouth.

Shaking his head slightly, Gabriel gave Sam a faint smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Not exactly. I’ll let you figure it out though.”

Sam huffed at him, but turned his attention back to the game. He wasn’t sure who was playing, knowing nothing about the teams, but it looked like the team in the orange was winning. After observing the field for a few minutes he decided that it was a home game for the orange team, whose mascot seemed to be a bird. The other team was more nondescript, and less eye-catching on the field.

A loud noise echoed through the stadium, and both teams quickly exited the field to their respective dugouts.

"What’s going on?" Sam asked curiously, watching the movement.

"It’s just a time out," Gabriel replied, not sounding particularly interested. "One of the coaches probably wants to tell his team what they’re doing wrong. Or right. Or something."

Sam chuckled at him, but before he could reply his attention was diverted to the jumbotron above them, which had suddenly flashed hot pink and was now showing random shots of the crowd with the words “KISS CAM” above a heart cut out. Sam was about to ask what it was for when he figured it out for himself. When a couple was shown in the heart, they had to kiss. It was pretty straightforward, he just had never seen it before.

"This is kind of fun to watch," Gabriel said, now paying attention to the screen with Sam. "Sometimes the couples don’t kiss and everyone boos, or sometimes one of them wants to and the other doesn’t, and they end up fighting on screen. Sometimes they’re just normal kissing couples, which is sweet I guess."

Sam grinned at a young couple on screen, than turned to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel. “I never pegged you for the romantic type,” he teased.

"Oh, Sammy, there’s a lot about me you don’t know," Gabriel told him, wiggling his eyebrows again.

Chuckling to himself, Sam returned his gaze to the screen. Two more couples went by, both vigorously making out the minute they realized the camera was on them. The screen cut to the next couple, and Sam barely had time to recognize himself before his attention was completely diverted.

Gabriel had noticed first, and had promptly pulled Sam down into a passionate kiss, running his fingers through Sam’s long hair and taking hold.

To both Gabriel and Sam’s surprise, Sam responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and pulling him closer.

If the shift in noise was any indication, the kiss cam had moved on, but it was another minute before the necessity for air caused them to part.

"Huh," Sam commented, a small smile on his face. "So that’s why you’ve been hanging out with us."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Good thing you’re quick on the uptake, kiddo.”

Sam made a face at him, but he laughed as well. “Shut up and kiss me again, Gabe.”


End file.
